The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant which is a cross of unknown parents. The new cultivar has the commercial name of Refour, was discovered by Johannes Wensalaus Hubertus van Veen in September, 1978, at revecu b.v. paradysweg 88, 2461tp Ter Aar, in the Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.